Ojos Asi
by NeptunesBlue
Summary: Water is powerful. It can wash away earth, put out fire, and even destroy iron. You cannot read Loss...only feel it. ZxOC, Zutara, Kataang; inspired by Memoirs of a Geisha. ON HIATUS
1. Nightfall

**Ojos Así**

**Alright, first off I'd just like to say that I'm still in the process of writing this story, but these chapters are the ones that are definitely staying. I keep re-editing the later ones because there's just so much I can do with it. This takes place right after "The Puppetmaster" and doesn't really follow the plotline afterward. It's inspired by the movie "Memoirs of a Geisha" so if you see any similarities that's why =]. It's written slightly drabble-ish, but it doesn't skip around _that_ much. I just tend to skip minor details in favor of the bigger ones. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated.**

Hama's laughter as she was hauled away by the two Fire Nation guards would haunt Katara forever. Her finals words, "Katara, you're a blood bender now," sent the truth of reality coursing through her spine. It gave her the chills.

"Do you mind answering a few questions?" two left over officials perused each child's face. When no one spoke their protests, they continued. "Are you aware of the fact that you just assisted in the capture of this region's most dangerous and elusive criminal?"

"Uh…,"

"We weren't aware," Katara responded, interrupting her brother's failed attempt to find words. "We were staying with her at her inn,"

The interrogator gave her a raised eyebrow, blatantly suspicious of this group of kids.

"Would you mind recapping what _exactly_ happened during this night's course of events? How did you end up fighting her?"

No one spoke for a moment, until Aang cleared his throat.

"Hama attacked _us_ first, we were just defending ourselves,"

"Uh-huh," the man scoffed. "I just find it unbelievable that a bunch of kids were able to subdue the Puppet Master when not even the official police were able to,"

Toph growled.

"Well maybe that's because you're all just a buncha –,"

"We outnumbered her four to one," Katara explained as Sokka dove in front of their loose-lipped friend. "She _was_ essentially just an old lady,"

The guard nodded.

"That will be all," he paused before he turned to his partner. "Will you kids be needing an escort home?"

"No, no," Katara assured. "We'll be fine. We'll just find another inn in town,"

"All right," he said. "You kids stay out of trouble. And next time, just call for help instead of trying to be the heroes. You guys could've gotten really hurt out there. Goodnight," he turned to his partner and they departed. "Don't let them out of your sight," the interrogator commanded once they were out of earshot.

The other man nodded and ducked behind a tree, climbing it with the precision of a lemur.


	2. Cave

**Ojos Así**

**This one is short because it's mostly a filler. It's not really needed but I added it anyway. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated.**

A collective sigh of relief was heard from the group as they began to depart.

"That was too close for comfort," Aang said.

Sokka laughed, massaging his sore joints.

"All I know is that I _don't_ want to ever see that woman again…or that _guard_, for that matter," he shivered.

"I'd like to see _that_ fool take on Hama like we did!" Toph grumbled. "See who's the hero, then!"

"Look guys, all that matters is that she's gone," Aang spoke. "So, why don't just find a place to set up camp out here,"

"What?" Sokka's jaw nearly hit the dirt beneath them. "I like Katara's plan of finding another inn in _town_!"

"We can't do that just yet, Sokka," Aang plopped down on the ground abruptly and crossed his legs. "You saw that guy, he's suspicious of us and is no doubt alerting his sentinels to be on the lookout for us,"

Katara sighed, exhausted.

"As much I'd like a warm bed right now," she agreed. "Aang's right. We should just find a nice cave or grassy field to settle in. The sun is going to rise in a few hours anyway,"

Sokka grumbled, knowing there was no use arguing anymore when his sister put her foot down like this.


	3. Sleep

**Ojos Así**

**I tried my hand at the little sibling-ish bickering between Sokka and Toph in this one. Things pick up next chapter, don't worry. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated.**

"Everything's dripping," Sokka complained, eyeing the stalagmites above him with contempt. "We simply can't sleep in a place that's _dripping_,"

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes, standing up and taking a deep breath. She shoved her fists forward and instantly, the moisture of the cave froze in its spot. It fell silent for a moment before Toph spoke.

"Now it's too cold,"

Katara growled, throwing her hands up the in the air.

"So we'll start a fire!" she shouted, her voice ricocheting off the cave walls. She slumped against a protruding rock and crossed her arms like a stubborn child. "Honestly, you guys…,"

"…Katara?" Aang ventured. "Are you all right?"

She sighed softly, giving him a tiny smile.

"I'm just a little upset with myself," she explained. "Now I know you how feel about fire bending. The power I wield is frightening…I just didn't know what else I could do to stop Hama,"

Even Sokka caught that she was split between emotions. And he couldn't blame her; blood bending seemed almost…cruel. But at the same time, he was almost proud of his baby sister. For now he knew that she wouldn't take advantage of this new found power, however powerful it made her.

"You had no choice, Katara," Aang consoled. "Hama had us _attacking_ you. What else could you have done but control the one controlling _us_?"

She shrugged, just because it was justified didn't make her feel any better about doing it.

"At least you can take comfort in the fact that no one will disobey you anymore," Sokka attempted, giving her a pathetic smile.

"Thanks Sokka," Katara smiled back. "But you _still_ wouldn't listen even _if_ I controlled your body,"

They all laughed, knowing it was true. Aang reached up and untied his headband, folding it up and tucking it inside his shirt. Suppressing a yawn, he looked out the gaping mouth of the cave. The moon was still bright, but it had moved over to the west some more to make room for the approaching sun. He could still see the trees, bare and dead where the two quarreling water benders had drawn ammo earlier. He closed his eyes with a sigh, wondering if the plants would ever recover or if they would just serve a memorial to the night the Puppet Master was apprehended.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara asked and Aang realized then how quiet the cave had suddenly gotten.

"I'm thinking that we've all had a rough night and should get as much sleep as we can," he recovered, laying his head down on his arm. "First thing tomorrow we have to find Appa and get to a new town…I don't like the feelings I get from this one anymore,"

"I feel fine," Toph quipped.

Sokka put a finger to his chin.

"Hm…the instincts of a blind bandit…or the instincts of the Avatar…,"

A sudden tremor and rock careening into the floor had him leaping back for cover.

"You almost killed me!" he shouted, gaping at the rock smashed against the spot his butt once was.

"Gee, I'm sorry," Toph feigned innocence. "I'll just have to try harder next time,"

Sokka growled as Aang and Katara stifled giggles.

"Okay, enough you guys," Katara smiled. "We should all just get some sleep. Goodnight,"

The word was tossed around several more times until finally the cave fell silent save for deep, even breathing.


	4. Captured

**Ojos Así**

**I tried my best with fight descriptions for this one, but I feel they look better in my mind =]. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated.**

"Shh!"

"Sorry!"

"Shush!"

"Ugh…,"

"Shut up!"

The smack was what finally woke Katara up.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"What part of 'shut up!' don't you understand?"

"_You're_ talking too!"

Another smack.

"Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"_Both _of you shut up!" Katara barked.

"Who was that?" one of the voices whispered, frantic. And that's when Katara realized that the voices in the cave were definitely not Sokka and Toph arguing. "Who was that?" they demanded again.

The sudden illumination stung Katara's eyes and she winced, popping her head up cautiously from behind the rock she slept against. But when she did, she wished she hadn't. Two fire nation official police stood, looking none to amused at the girl who would've eluded them if not for her big mouth. Blue eyes met her brother's, bound and gagged on the ground next to Toph at their feet. An unconscious Aang held by the scruff of his shirt like rag doll.

"W-what's –," but before she could articulate any more, she was grabbed and ripped from the rock, thrown on the ground by her brother.

"You're under arrest by order of Fire Lord Ozai himself," the woman who threw Katara clarified.

"On what grounds?!" Katara shrieked, knowing the question was by far the dumbest thing to come out of her mouth in a while.

The Fire Nation woman approached the girl with ropes.

"For conspiracy against the Crown," she smirked, twirling the rope like a lasso at her side. "You've been traveling with the Avatar,"

For emphasis, the man holding Aang raised his head and pointed to his blue arrow tattoo, visible without the headband. Under other circumstances, she would've smacked him around a bit for being so careless. But all things considered, it was the last thing from her mind at the moment.

Sokka squirmed and ground out frantic noises, but Katara knew he was telling her to run. The water bender spun on her heel and took off deeper into the cave, trying to come up with something useful to do. She kept running despite the fact she heard the other woman chasing after her, rope swinging loudly.

"Come quietly, and we won't harm you!" she demanded.

Katara scoffed.

"Like I haven't that heard that before!" she was beginning to get out of breath and willed for some form of reprieve.

Suddenly, she felt a brutal tug at her throat, and she flew backwards. Her head hit the floor with a malicious smack, and she lay still for a long moment. Somehow, her hands found her throat and she tugged pathetically at the rope that choked her.

"I told you to come quietly," the woman finally caught up and hauled the dazed waterbender up by her shoulder. She was dragged back to the rest of the group.

"Katara…?"

"Knock him out again!" the woman commanded the officer holding Aang. The Avatar was coming to. "Knock him out!"

But Aang had already blown his restrainer into the back wall, forcing Katara's captor to drop her hostage and charge him.

"Katara, are you all right?" Aang leapt high above the woman and landed in front of Katara. He perused her head. "You're bleeding,"

"I'm fine," she grumbled, feeling the warmth draining from the back of her head. "Head wounds _always_ bleed like crazy,"

He would have responded, but a tendril of fire nicking his shoulder interrupted them. He leapt backwards like a cat sprayed with water and forced the woman back into the darkness of the cave with a gust of wind. He reached inside his shirt and drew Appa's whistle, blowing the silent instrument forcefully.

"Help me get everyone out of here!" he told Katara, who had now regained the strength to stand.

The water bender nodded and ran towards their incapacitated friends, undoing the ties around Toph's ankles while Aang handled Sokka.

"Just get their feet, we don't have time for anything else!"

Katara nodded and helped Toph up just as the policewoman returned, smoke literally filtering from her nose.

"Get them to Appa!" Aang used a strong, but gentle gust of wind to push his friends outside the mouth of the cave, just before the firebender could reach them.

She punched the air in front of her and hurled several fireballs toward Aang. He dodged many of them, but one hit its mark on his arm and he dropped his staff. The woman jogged to him before he could stand and held him up by the neck. He grew dizzy but kicked out, sending her crashing to floor. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could still fight. Stomping, a boulder appeared from the ground and hit her in the stomach. She keeled over and wheezed, the wind being knocked out of her.

Aang didn't skip a beat, whirling around and booking it for the mouth of the cave. He spotted Appa beginning to descend from the sky, but he also saw that Fire Nation reinforcements had shown up. Toph and Sokka were already re-bound and gagged, but Katara was on the ground with a soldier's knee in her back to subdue her. Her hands were already tied and her captor was working on her legs now.

"Aang go!" she roared, finally spotting the stunned boy.

Several soldier's looked up and began to approach him. He took a nervous step backwards, and eyed Appa drawing ever nearer.

"They won't hurt us if they want to get to you!" Katara shouted. "Go! Aang, go!"

When one of the soldier's got too close for his liking, Aang conjured a gust of wind and propelled himself up high enough for Appa to catch. The beast growled his recognition and took off after dodging several fireballs.


	5. Lord Boomerang

**Ojos Así**

**Not sure if this was meant to be funny or dark. Maybe both. Let me know in a review =].**

"Welcome back, Lord Boomerang," one of the guards teased as Sokka was thrust back into his cell.

The boy snarled and snapped back at the guard but the door was slammed in his face, knocking him back a few inches. Instead, he spit at the man, earning a shove through the bars. Sokka stuck his tongue out at him from the floor and the guard tensed his fist, grasping his keys.

"You want some of this, you little brat?"

A sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him, another guard.

"Don't let the kid rile ya up like that. It's embarrassing, he only wants to escape, you fool,"

The mocked guard narrowed his eyes at Sokka.

"I'll be back later, kid,"

"I'll be counting the minutes!" Sokka replied in an out of key falsetto.

The guard smacked his hand on the cell door once more in warning before departing.

"Where'd they take you?" Katara asked from the cell across from him almost instantly after the guard left.

"To _Ozai_," he spoke the name like a foul cuss.

"That's where Toph was taken," Katara gasped.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked. "What'd he want from you?"

Toph scoffed from the cell next to Katara's.

"Ozai offered me amnesty and a place of my own in Ba Sing Se if I told him where Aang was,"

"What'd you tell him?" Sokka had a smirk, knowing it would grow when he heard of his pugnacious friend's response.

Toph shrugged.

"Easy – I told him to stick it where the sun don't shine and sent a piece of his perfect marble floor at his big stupid head,"

Sokka broke out in hearty laughter while his sister only smiled – having heard the story while Sokka was gone.

"What happened with you?" Katara asked him.

"He offered me a place on his official war board if I spilled the beans,"

"What'd you tell him?" Toph couldn't hide the amusement in her voice as she listened.

"Nothing. I just laughed in his face and told him to drink some more cactus juice,"

This time, all three cells broke out into uproarious laughter.

"Shut the hell up back there!"

All three fell silent for about a heartbeat before the giggles erupted like an incurable disease again. Suddenly, the guard Sokka tormented approached Katara's cell and opened the door.

"C'mon," he said, holding out handcuffs.

Katara didn't want to start trouble – she remembered Toph's response just a mere hour ago. She sent a barrage of stones from the walls into the two guards trying to apprehend her. That was why her cuffs remained on even in the cell. So Katara got up slowly and held her hands out in front of her the entire time she advanced toward the man.

"Atta girl," he had a dirty smile on his face as he tightened the manacles around her wrists.

"Watch it, buddy!" Sokka barked. "That's my sister!"

The guard only smirked wider as he passed Sokka's cell. Sokka thrust his arms through the bars to grab him, but other guards appeared and beat them until he withdrew.

"Just wait!" Sokka threatened. "Soon you'll regret the day you ever messed with –,"

"Lord Boomerang!"


	6. The Deal

**Ojos Así**

**This is where the entire rest of the story begins, and where I stop for a little while. I have several other chapters already written (100 pages worth on MS Word, actually) but I have two ways in mind to make it happen. I'm currently working on one of them now and I'll see how it turns out. I uploaded these first 6 because they'll remain the same during either version. Enjoy, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"So what happened with you?" Toph asked, once the guard had re-deposited Katara into her cell.

"Nothing," Katara said quickly, curling up against the opposite wall.

"It couldn't have been nothing," Sokka said from his cell across from her.

Katara remained quiet.

"C'mon, Sugar Queen," Toph goaded. "It doesn't matter if yours isn't funny like ours were,"

"What did he offer you?" Sokka added.

"Nothing," Katara snapped. "I already told you,"

Sokka's look was dubious and Toph mirrored the expression.

"Katara I'm _blind_ and even _I_ can see through that lie,"

"She's lying?" Sokka questioned.

Toph paused, listening as Katara tried in vain to slow her heartbeat by holding her breath.

"Yes," the earthbender affirmed. "Katara breathe before you pass out,"

The waterbender sighed heavily.

"Just tell us what happened, Katara," Sokka was beginning to get worried. Since when did Katara keep secrets from him? Well, there was that _one_ time, but that barely even counted. He shook his head, growing anxious._ If that guard touched her, I swear I'll –_

"It was nothing, you guys," Katara couldn't hide the exasperation in her voice. "The guards brought me into the Throne Room but no one was there,"

Toph concentrated discern the truth.

"Stop lying!" she shouted finally. "I can _feel_ your pulse, Katara. Stop it,"

"Why would I lie about something so stupid as this?" Katara began to get defensive. "Maybe my pulse is quick because I'm the only one who seems to care that we're _imprisoned_ in the _Fire Lord's dungeon_, Toph!"

It fell quiet, as everyone knew that was plausible and most likely true.

_"Your friend is stubborn, and your brother is a fool," were Ozai's first words to Katara when the guards finally let her go as they blended in with the background. "But I feel a certain promise with you,"_

_The room was ridiculously hot and stuffy, due to the wall of flames the Fire Lord sat behind. Katara tried not to let it bother her, but it was futile effort._

_"I won't agree to anything," she said, her voice strong despite the intense fear that pooled in her belly. "You have nothing,"_

_Ozai laughed and the sound chilled Katara to her core. She wasn't even sure if the Fire Lord was _capable_ of laughter._

_"While your comrades are stubborn and foolish, they are strong," Ozai paused, and the pit in Katara's stomach only grew with it. "But you…you are not. You are too compassionate and concerned with others to worry about yourself. And today, your selflessness will be your downfall,"_

_Katara wanted to collapse. Physically and emotionally, she was teetering over the edge of a breakdown._

_"My offer to you, young waterbender, is this," he sat forward and looked directly into Katara's eyes. "Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let your friends go,"_

_Katara met his gaze, chewing her lip in deliberation._

_"And if I refuse?"_

_"You will all die at sunrise tomorrow morning," he didn't even skip a beat._

_"You're bluffing," neither did Katara._

_He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. The gesture sent Katara's mind whirling. Why did she insist on poking the platypus-bear?_

_"Oh? And what makes you so sure I'm incapable of disposing of three mere children after controlling 35 years of this war?"_

_Katara didn't understand what her problem was today. If she had _just_ kept her mouth shut in the cave, they wouldn't even be in this mess. And if she'd just kept her mouth shut _now_, she wouldn't be in _this_ mess._

_"Because," she shocked herself with how sharp and unwavering her voice was. "You have no way of finding the Avatar, and you know it. You're only hope at this point is keeping us hostage until he comes to rescue us,"_

_"Who says I have to keep you _all_ alive?"_

_Her stomach dropped into the very bottom of her soles._

_"…No one knows where he is," she finally whispered. "He just took off on Appa because I told him to,"_

_"You expect me to believe _that_?" Ozai's voice was caustic. "How can I be sure you aren't lying?"_

_"Because it's the truth!" Katara shouted, her voice echoing off the walls and disturbing the tense quiet. But she didn't stop there. She couldn't. It was like someone had snipped the cord connecting her spine with her brain, and her mouth was the only thing functioning."I'm willing to bet that Sokka and Toph just didn't say 'no' when you told them to give away where Aang was. I'll bet they said 'I don't know'!" she paused for him to answer, but he remained silent. Listening. Katara was shocked, and knew she should've ended it right there, but she just couldn't. She was too riled up and if she didn't say _something_ she'd spontaneously combust later. "And I know this may come as a shock to you, but I love and would die for my family. When it comes to them, I don't play around. I. Am. Not. Lying," she growled, pausing before adding, "Fire Lord Ozai," just to spite him._

_The Fire Lord sat pensive, his fingers crossed over his mouth in thought. For a moment Katara was under the impression that he was done with her, but then he spoke and she died even more on the inside._

_"Very well," he nodded his head once. "I have a proposition for you, girl,"_

_Katara didn't say anything._

_"I will let your brother and friend go…but _you_ will remain here in the Palace,"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't have to explain my motives to the likes of you," he snapped and Katara flinched. "You are stronger than I previously believed and I may have use for you eventually. Do you agree to our terms?"_

_Katara narrowed her azure eyes._

_"I'm to stay here at the Palace for how long?"_

_"For an indefinite span of time,"_

_"And my brother and my friend will be released – with total amnesty of any wrong doing?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Fine," Katara conceded. "I agree,"_

_"Wonderful," Ozai snapped his fingers and the two guards were escorting Katara out when he spoke again. "And if you defy me in any way during your stay, I will have everyone you love killed. I will annihilate your entire people and your homeland. You will be begging for oblivion by the time I am through with you. Am I clear?"_

_The guards turned her around and she leveled her gaze with the Fire Lord._

_"Transparent,"_

**Anyone who has seen _Memoirs of a Geisha_ knows that there's definitely much more to be done with Hatsumomo's story...which is what I intend to do here with my original character you'll meet later on. She's the main character in the _very_ short-lived _MisTaken_, Jia Liu. I intend to finish that one later, as well, now that I know how it will turn out with her. I'm just stuck with the decision of making Jia (Hatsumomo) and Katara (Sayuri/Chiyo) rivals, like in the movie. Or if I should do my own thing and make them almost sister-like. Either way, they compete over Zuko and things take off from there. There's plenty of drama and fighting in both versions, too. The only difference is with the mood (sister=lighter, rivals=darker) and what happens to Jia (sister=happy ending for the characters, rival=Zuko/Jia get screwed over by Katara) Tell me in a review which one you'd like to read more -- rivals or sisters? The sooner I hear back, the sooner I get back to you. In the mean time, I think I'll get a move on with _MisTaken_.**


End file.
